In the developing embryo, the primary vascular network is established by in situ differentiation of mesodermal cells in a process called vasculogenesis. It is believed that all subsequent processes involving the generation of new vessels in the embryo and neovascularization in adults, are governed by the sprouting or splitting of new capillaries from the pre-existing vasculature in a process called angiogenesis (Pepper et al., Enzyme & Protein, 1996 49 138-162; Breier et al., Dev. Dyn. 1995 204 228-239; Risau, Nature, 1997 386 671-674). Angiogenesis is not only involved in embryonic development and normal tissue growth, repair, and regeneration, but is also involved in the female reproductive cycle, establishment and maintenance of pregnancy, and in repair of wounds and fractures. In addition to angiogenesis which takes place in the normal individual, angiogenic events are involved in a number of pathological processes, notably tumor growth and metastasis, and other conditions in which blood vessel proliferation, especially of the microvascular system, is increased, such as diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis and arthropathies. Inhibition of angiogenesis is useful in preventing or alleviating these pathological processes.
On the other hand, promotion of angiogenesis is desirable in situations where vascularization is to be established or extended, for example after tissue or organ transplantation, or to stimulate establishment of collateral circulation in tissue infarction or arterial stenosis, such as in coronary heart disease and thromboangitis obliterans.
The angiogenic process is highly complex and involves the maintenance of the endothelial cells in the cell cycle, degradation of the extracellular matrix, migration and invasion of the surrounding tissue and finally, tube formation. The molecular mechanisms underlying the complex angiogenic processes are far from being understood.
Because of the crucial role of angiogenesis in so many physiological and pathological processes, factors involved in the control of angiogenesis have been intensively investigated. A number of growth factors have been shown to be involved in the regulation of angiogenesis; these include fibroblast growth factors (FGFs), platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), transforming growth factor alpha (TGFα), and hepatocyte growth factor (HGF). See for example Folkman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1992 267 10931-10934 for a review.
It has been suggested that a particular family of endothelial cell-specific growth factors, the vascular endothelial growth factors (VEGFs), and their corresponding receptors is primarily responsible for stimulation of endothelial cell growth and differentiation, and for certain functions of the differentiated cells. These factors are members of the PDGF family, and appear to act primarily via endothelial receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs).
Nine different proteins have been identified in the PDGF family, namely two PDGFs (A and B), VEGF and six members that are closely related to VEGF. The six members closely related to VEGF are: VEGF-B, described in International Patent Application PCT/US96/02957 (WO 96/26736) and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,840,693 and 5,607,918 by Ludwig Institute for Cancer Research and The University of Helsinki; VEGF-C, described in Joukov et al., EMBO J., 1996 15 290-298 and Lee et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1996 93 1988-1992; VEGF-D, described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US97/14696 (WO 98/07832), and Achen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1998 95 548-553; the placenta growth factor (PlGF), described in Maglione et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1991 88 9267-9271; VEGF2, described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US94/05291 (WO 95/24473) by Human Genome Sciences, Inc; and VEGF3, described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US95/07283 (WO 96/39421) by Human Genome Sciences, Inc. Each VEGF family member has between 30% and 45% amino acid sequence identity with VEGF. The VEGF family members share a VEGF homology domain which contains the six cysteine residues which form the cysteine knot motif. Functional characteristics of the VEGF family include varying degrees of mitogenicity for endothelial cells, induction of vascular permeability and angiogenic and lymphangiogenic properties.
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) is a homodimeric glycoprotein that has been isolated from several sources. VEGF shows highly specific mitogenic activity for endothelial cells. VEGF has important regulatory functions in the formation of new blood vessels during embryonic vasculogenesis and in angiogenesis during adult life (Carmeliet et al., Nature, 1996 380 435-439; Ferrara et al., Nature, 1996 380 439-442; reviewed in Ferrara and Davis-Smyth, Endocrine Rev., 1997 18 4-25). The significance of the role played by VEGF has been demonstrated in studies showing that inactivation of a single VEGF allele results in embryonic lethality due to failed development of the vasculature (Carmeliet et al., Nature, 1996 380 435-439; Ferrara et al., Nature, 1996 380 439-442). In addition VEGF has strong chemoattractant activity towards monocytes, can induce the plasminogen activator and the plasminogen activator inhibitor in endothelial cells, and can also induce microvascular permeability. Because of the latter activity, it is sometimes referred to as vascular permeability factor (VPF). The isolation and properties of VEGF have been reviewed; see Ferrara et al., J. Cellular Biochem., 1991 47 211-218 and Connolly, J. Cellular Biochem., 1991 47 219-223. Alterative mRNA splicing of a single VEGF gene gives rise to five isoforms of VEGF.
VEGF-B has similar angiogenic and other properties to those of VEGF, but is distributed and expressed in tissues differently from VEGF. In particular, VEGF-B is very strongly expressed in heart, and only weakly in lung, whereas the reverse is the case for VEGF. This suggests that VEGF and VEGF-B, despite the fact that they are co-expressed in many tissues, may have functional differences. VEGF-B may potentiate the mitogenic activity of low concentrations of VEGF both in vitro and in vivo.
VEGF-B was isolated using a yeast co-hybrid interaction trap screening technique by screening for cellular proteins which might interact with cellular resinoid acid-binding protein type I (CRABP-I). Its isolation and characteristics are described in detail in PCT/US96/02957 and in Olofsson et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1996 93 2576-2581.
VEGF-C was isolated from conditioned media of the PC-3 prostate adenocarcinoma cell line (CRL1435) by screening for ability of the medium to produce tyrosine phosphorylation of the endothelial cell-specific receptor tyrosine kinase VEGFR-3 (Flt4), using cells transfected to express VEGFR-3. VEGF-C was purified using affinity chromatography with recombinant VEGFR-3, and was cloned from a PC-3 cDNA library. Its isolation and characteristics are described in detail in Joukov et al., EMBO J., 1996 15 290-298.
VEGF-D was isolated from a human breast cDNA library, commercially available from Clontech, by screening with an expressed sequence tag obtained from a human cDNA library designated “Soares Breast 3NbHBst” as a hybridization probe (Achen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1998 95 548-553). Its isolation and characteristics are described in detail in International Patent Application No. PCT/US97/14696 (WO98/07832).
The VEGF-D gene is broadly expressed in the adult human, but is certainly not ubiquitously expressed. VEGF-D is strongly expressed in heart, lung and skeletal muscle. Intermediate levels of VEGF-D are expressed in spleen, ovary, small intestine and colon, and a lower expression occurs in kidney, pancreas, thymus, prostate and testis. No VEGF-D mRNA was detected in RNA from brain, placenta, liver or peripheral blood leukocytes.
PlGF was isolated from a term placenta cDNA library. Its isolation and characteristics are described in detail in Maglione et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1991 88 9267-9271. Presently its biological function is not well understood.
VEGF2 was isolated from a highly tumorgenic, oestrogen-independent human breast cancer cell line. While this molecule is stated to have about 22% homology to PDGF and 30% homology to VEGF, the method of isolation of the gene encoding VEGF2 is unclear, and no characterization of the biological activity is disclosed.
VEGF3 was isolated from a cDNA library derived from colon tissue. VEGF3 is stated to have about 36% identity and 66% similarity to VEGF. The method of isolation of the gene encoding VEGF3 is unclear and no characterization, of the biological activity is disclosed.
Similarity between two proteins is determined by comparing the amino acid sequence and conserved amino acid substitutions of one of the proteins to the sequence of the second protein, whereas identity is determined without including the conserved amino acid substitutions.
VEGF-B exhibits approximately 40 to 45 percent sequence identity to VEGF and approximately 30 percent sequence identity to PlGF. Alternative splicing of PlGF and VEGF-B mRNA's give rise to two protein isoforms, PlGF-1 and PlGF-2 and VEGF-B167 and VEGF-B186, respectively (Hauser et al., Growth Factors, 9:259 (1993); Maglione et al., Oncogene, 8:925 (1993); Olofsson et al., J. Biol. Chem., 274:19310 (1996)), all of which bind to Flt-1. In both cases, one of these isoforms, PlGF-2 and VEGF-B167, has a basic C-terminus that binds to the cell surface heparin sulfate proteoglycans (HSPGs) and can be released by heparin. The heparin binding region resembles the amino acid sequence encoded by exon 7 of the VEGF gene.
VEGF-C and VEGF-D differ from other members of the VEGF family in that they have N- and C-terminal extensions flanking the VEGF-homology domain and are proteolytically processed (Joukov et al., EMBO J., 16:3898 (1997), Achen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95:548 (1998)). In addition, VEGF-C is not known to bind heparin, whereas VEGF-B167 and some forms of VEGF (VEGF165, VEGF189 and VEGF206) do. The mature form of VEGF-D lacks the polybasic region that characterizes VEGF/PlGF heparin-binding domains.
PDGF/VEGF family members act primarily by binding to receptor tyrosine kinases. Five endothelial cell-specific receptor tyrosine kinases have been identified, namely VEGFR-1 (Flt-1), VEGFR-2 (KDR/Flk-1), VEGFR-3 (Flt4), Tie and Tek/Tie-2. All of these have the intrinsic tyrosine kinase activity which is necessary for signal transduction. The essential, specific role in vasculogenesis and angiogenesis of VEGFR-1, VEGFR-2, VEGFR-3, Tie and Tek/Tie-2 has been demonstrated by targeted mutations inactivating these receptors in mouse embryos.
The only receptor tyrosine kinases known to bind VEGFs are Flt-1/VEGFR-1 [Shibuya et al., Oncogene, 5:519-524 (1990); de Vries et al., Science, 255:989-991 (1992)]; Flk-1/KDR/VEGFR-2 [Matthews et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:9026-30 (1991); Terman et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 187:1579-86 (1992); Millauer et al., Cell, 72:835-46 (1993)]; and VEGFR-3. VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 bind VEGF with high affinity, and VEGFR-1 also binds VEGF-B and PlGF. VEGF-C has been shown to be the ligand for VEGFR-3, and it also activates VEGFR-2 (Joukov et al., The EMBO Journal, 1996 15 290-298). VEGF-D binds to both VEGFR-2 and VEGFR-3. A ligand for Tek/Tie-2 has been described in International Patent Application No. PCT/US95/12935 (WO 96/11269) by Regeneron Pharmaceuticals, Inc. The ligand for Tie has not yet been identified.
VEGFR-1, VEGFR-2 and VEGFR-3 are expressed differently by endothelial cells. Both VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 are expressed in blood vessel endothelia (Oelrichs et al., Oncogene, 1992 8 11-18; Kaipainen et al., J. Exp. Med., 1993 178 2077-2088; Dumont et al., Dev. Dyn., 1995 203 80-92; Fong et al., Dev. Dyn., 1996 207 1-10) and VEGFR-3 is mostly expressed in the lymphatic endothelium of adult tissues (Kaipainen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1995 9 3566-3570). VEGFR-3 is also expressed in the blood vasculature surrounding tumors.
Disruption of the VEGFR genes results in aberrant development of the vasculature leading to embryonic lethality around midgestation. Analysis of embryos carrying a completely inactivated VEGFR-1 gene suggests that this receptor is required for functional organization of the endothelium (Fong et al., Nature, 1995 376 66-70) However, deletion of the intracellular tyrosine kinase domain of VEGFR-1 generates viable mice with a normal vasculature (Hiratsuka et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1998 95 9349-9354). The reasons underlying these differences remain to be explained but suggest that receptor signalling via the tyrosine kinase is not required for the proper function of VEGFR-1. Analysis of homozygous mice with inactivated alleles of VEGFR-2 suggests that this receptor is required for endothelial cell proliferation, hematopoesis and vasculogenesis (Shalaby et al., Nature, 1995 376 62-66; Shalaby et al., Cell, 1997 89 981-990). Inactivation of VEGFR-3 results in cardiovascular failure due to abnormal organization of the large vessels (Dumont et al. Science, 1998 282 946-949).
Although VEGFR-1 is mainly expressed in endothelial cells during development, it can also be found in hematopoetic precursor cells during early stages of embryogenesis (Fong et al., Nature, 1995 376 66-70). In adults, monocytes and macrophages also express this receptor (Barleon et al., Blood, 1996 87 3336-3343). In embryos, VEGFR-1 is expressed by most, if not all, vessels (Breier et al., Dev. Dyn., 1995 204 228-239; Fong et al., Dev. Dyn., 1996 207 1-10).
The receptor VEGFR-3 is widely expressed on endothelial cells during early embryonic development but as embryogenesis proceeds becomes restricted to venous endothelium and then to the lymphatic endothelium (Kaipainen et al., Cancer Res., 1994 54 6571-6577; Kaipainen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1995 92 3566-3570). VEGFR-3 is expressed on lymphatic endothelial cells in adult tissues. This receptor is essential for vascular development during embryogenesis. Targeted inactivation of both copies of the VEGFR-3 gene in mice resulted in defective blood vessel formation characterized by abnormally organized large vessels with defective lumens, leading to fluid accumulation in the pericardial cavity and cardiovascular failure at post-coital day 9.5. On the basis of these findings it has been proposed that VEGFR-3 is required for the maturation of primary vascular networks into larger blood vessels. However, the role of VEGFR-3 in the development of the lymphatic vasculature could not be studied in these mice because the embryos died before the lymphatic system emerged. Nevertheless it is assumed that VEGFR-3 plays a role in development of the lymphatic vasculature and lymphangiogenesis given its specific expression in lymphatic endothelial cells during embryogenesis and adult life. This is supported by the finding that ectopic expression of VEGF-C, a ligand for VEGFR-3, in the skin of transgenic mice, resulted in lymphatic endothelial cell proliferation and vessel enlargement in the dermis. Furthermore this suggests that VEGF-C may have a primary function in lymphatic endothelium, and a secondary function in angiogenesis and permeability regulation which is shared with VEGF (Joukov et al., EMBO J., 1996 15 290-298).
Some inhibitors of the VEGF/VEGF-receptor system have been shown to prevent tumor growth via an anti-angiogenic mechanism; see Kim et al., Nature, 1993 362 841-844 and Saleh et al., Cancer Res., 1996 56 393-401.
Recently, a novel 130-135 kDa VEGF isoform specific receptor has been purified and cloned (Soker et al., Cell, 1998 92 735-745). The VEGF receptor was found to specifically bind the VEGF165 isoform via the exon 7 encoded sequence, which shows weak affinity for heparin (Soker et al., Cell, 1998 92 735-745). Surprisingly, the receptor was shown to be identical to human neuropilin-1 (NP-1), a receptor involved in early stage neuromorphogenesis. PlGF-2 also appears, to interact with NP-1 (Migdal et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1998 273 22272-22278). NP-1 expression enhanced the binding of VEGF165 to KDR and enhanced the bioactivity of VEGF165 (Soker et al., Cell, 92:735-745 (1998)).
NP-1 has been identified as a receptor that mediates chemorepulsant activity of the collapsin/semiphorins (collapsin-1/Sema III/Sema D), a large family of transmembrane and secreted glycoproteins that function in repulsive cone and axon guidance [See Kolodkin et al., Cell, 75:1389-1399 (1993); Zhigang et al., Cell, 90:739-751 (1997); Kolodkin et al., Cell, 90: 753-762 (1997)]. The Kd of Sema III binding to NP-1, 2-3×10−10M, is similar to the Kd of VEGF165 to NP-1, 2-3×10−10M (Zhigang et al., Cell, 90:739-751 (1997); Kolodkin et al., Cell, 90: 753-761; Soker et al., Cell 92:735-745 (1998)). These findings are especially surprising because two structurally different ligands with markedly different biological activities (namely, stimulation of angiogenesis by VEGF and chemorepulsion of neuronal cells by Sema III) bind to the same receptor and with similar affinity.
NP-1 expression is found in some tumor cell lines, and is prominent in some organs where VEGF-B is highly expressed, such as heart, pancreas and skeletal muscle.